sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tangled Ever After
| country = United States | language = English | runtime = 6 minutes }} Tangled Ever After is a 2012 American computer animated 3D short film directed by Nathan Greno and Byron Howard. It is a sequel to the 2010 Warner Bros. film Tangled. It premiered in theaters on January 13, 2012, before the 3D theatrical re-release of Beauty and the Beast and on Disney Channel followed by the premiere of The Princess and the Frog on March 23, 2012. The short was later, in Fall 2012, included as a bonus feature on the Diamond Edition of Cinderella, and was also released three years later, on the Warner Animation Group Short Films Collection Blu-ray on August 18, 2015 by Warner Home Video. The short is also available as a stand-alone download on iTunes. The story of the short picks up an unspecified amount of time after the events of Tangled; the events of this period of time are explored in the television film Tangled: Before Ever After and Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. The Kingdom is in a festive mood, preparing for the royal wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. However, chameleon Pascal and horse Maximus lose the wedding rings, triggering a frenzied search to retrieve them. Greno and Howard started the film after popular demand. Among the film's voice actors are Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi and Matt Nolan. Plot On Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding day they lose the rings! Pascal and Maximus are the ring bearers and are spreading the flowers. When the priest starts talking, one of the flowers falls and Maximus sniffs it and he sneezes causing the rings to be launched outside of the castle. While in shock, the priest asks them for the rings, only to find them gone. The Queen complains that it was her grandmother's wedding rings and one of the guards says that the kingdom is lost. This causes a lot of chaos around the kingdom and explosions start to happen, but it was revealed to be a dream. With more time, they go after the rings only to be launched in two directions. One of them lands in a pot of soup and Pascal goes after it. When coming out, he causes chaos around the tables and finally retrieves the ring, only to find his tongue stuck in ice. Meanwhile, Maximus runs after the other ring, but he runs into shoes, make-up, hats and dresses and he is now dressed as a lady (a male horse falls in love with him, but he kicks him and goes after the ring). Pascal finally gets his tongue off the ice, but he lands on a waiter's foot, causing him to drop the lintels on the ice and it launches into the air. Maximus manages to retrieve the other ring, but the ice sculpture lands on a catapult he is sitting on and is launched into the air (he passes the windows where the ceremony is). He lands in a carriage and goes after the ring. Meanwhile, Pascal goes after the ring and it lands on a girl's lantern. He chases after it, only for him to be shocked when he finds out it is in hundreds of lanterns. Maximus manages to retrieve the ring, but his face gets knocked by several frying pans before hitting a giant frying pan. This causes a few residents to think it was the tong and they release the doves and the lanterns. Pascal finally finds the ring, but realizes he is very high. Meanwhile, the carriage Maximus is in finally stops and is launched into the air (passing Pascal, but he doesn't know that and looks at the camera). He lands on a decoration and a flock of doves passes Pascal, causing him to lose the ring. It hits a wind vane, a fountain, a decoration and a hook and finally lands on a dove's foot. Maximus hits the ground, but the hook that the ring landed on causes barrels of juice to chase Maximum and Pascal. When coming to a dead end, Maximus uses one of the decorations as a slingshot and launches them into the air for Pascal to grab the ring. Unfortunately, he misses, but he uses his tongue to grab it. Now with both rings secured, they land in a tar factory. Just as the priest finishes, he asks for the ring, only to find Pascal and Maximus covered in tar and they hand them the rings. The priest declares them husband and wife and they kiss. Just as everybody cheers, Maximus accidentally causes the cake trolley to roll out of the castle. Cast * Mandy Moore as Princess Rapunzel * Alexander Skarsgård as Eugene Fitzherbert * Dave Fennoy as Priest * Robert Foxworth as Short Thug * Reese Witherspoon as Queen Arianna * Mark Allan Stewart as Dove Caller * Liam O'Brien as Chef * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Guard * Eric Bauza as Lantern Wrangler * Travis Willingham and Mark Silverman as Stabbington brothers * Frank Welker as Pascal * Christopher Miller as Maximus * Nolan North as Frying Pan Caller * Additional Voices - Dee Bradley Baker, Catherine Cavadini, Matthew Mercer, Gerald C. Rivers, Karen Strassman, Lisa Under Silver and Michael-Leon Wooley Home media Tangled Ever After was first released on Cinderella: Diamond Edition on October 2, 2012. It was also later released on the Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection Blu-ray on August 18, 2015. References External links * * Category:2012 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2012 computer-animated films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American sequel films Category:Tangled (franchise) Category:Films directed by Byron Howard Category:Films directed by Nathan Greno Category:Film scores by Kevin Kliesch Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Warner Bros. animated short films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films